Troubles with Twins
by Darkefairy
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots of Percy Jackson and Callie Jackson growing up and those little missing scenes. Based on my story Children of Hades. Rated everything from K to T and Genres from Humour to Horror. Thank you to fangirl0804love for the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:**** K+**

**Genre:**** Humor (Its Hermes! What do you expect!)**

**Summary:**** They meet Hermes for the first time**

**Age: ****Six**

Percy and Callie ran along the length of the Styx, laughing. So far Elysium, it was a wonder to hear the clear laugh of a happy child. "Can't catch me!" Callie shouted as she made the bones piled along the shore vibrate with her excitement. She ran as her long black hair billowed out behind her. "Your on!" Percy shouted back laughing.

Callie fled and used the shadows to trip him. Percy landed in a large pile of bones that made a loud clacking sound. "HEY! No fair!" Percy whined. In response Callie stuck out her tongue. Percy gathered the water from the air, careful not to use any from the Styx, and used it to bind Callie in water. Percy giggled. "Yah yah. Let me up already." Callie muttered. Percy released the water and them began working on getting his foot out of a rib cage.

"Ha ha. Your stuck!" Callie teased.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are no-" "Heh hem."

The twins looked up and saw to their surprise a peppered haired jogger standing there holding a package. "Oh, hello mister." Callie said looking up with wide doe eyes. Percy imitated her and the jogger found himself unwillingly smiling. They looked like his kids when they did the 'innocent' face. But they also had different looks and an aura of death, sea and... flowers?

"My name is Hermes. Now what are you two doing down here, your clearly alive and its dangerous down here." Hermes asked. "Mommy said if we could handle the streets and our... past" Percy and Callie's eyes looked momentarily dark and far older that their age. "we could handle playing by the Styx. Its not like we'll be attacked down here and we know this place pretty well."

"Um... why would you know the place well?" Hermes asked hesitantly. "We live down here." Percy said simply while he continued to try and free his foot. "Well, what are your names?" Hermes questioned, wondering if these two were in danger. "Callie Jackson-" "and Percy Jackson" Percy said as he managed to pop his foot out of the bones.

"Who are your parents?" he asked curiously. "Daddy said not to tell..." Percy said suspiciously. Callie narrowed her eyes. "Your not here to hurt us like... Him" she said. She grabbed Percy's hand instinctively. "Why would I want to hurt you?" Hermes said confused, they must have a good reason for distrusting people. "Daddy said his brothers are meanies and not to trust anyone alive unless he says so or they might try and hurt us. Daddy said mean people would kill us to get to him." Hermes wondered who was their father to have so many enemies.

"You mind me leaving, I have to deliver a package to Thanatos and Hestia who for some reason is down here." Callie and Percy shared a secretive smile, Hestia was spending more time in the Underworld to be with them.

"Bye Hermes!" Callie and Percy said happily and they ran off. Hermes registered they were running in the direction of Hades Palace. _'Did these kids have a death wish or something'_ he thought and shook his head. Contemplate strange kids later, work now.

Hermes finished delivering to Thanatos who laughed when he mentioned Callie and Percy. "They are wonderful children and I sense their time is not for a while." were his exact words. It confused Hermes, how did Thanatos know two living children, much less like them other than being indifferent? It was frustrating but he focused on work.

He made it to Hades Palace which was where Hestia was according to his Caduceus. As long as there was a package to deliver he could track down the god, person or monster. He entered the doors cautiously. And there, sitting at a hearth next to Hestia were the two strange children from earlier.

They didn't seem to notice him. Percy and Hestia seemed to be talking calmly while Callie poked the fire with a stick, she looked like she was seeing things in the fire that made her smile. The hearth was brighter down here than at Olympus. Hermes frowned, it seemed the sense of home was more powerful in the Underworld than at Olympus.

Hestia finally looking away from Percy. "Oh, Lord Hermes! Your here!" she said trying to cover up her obvious panic. "Have you met Callie and Percy." she said with a strained smile. "Yes." Hermes said trying to uncover the source of her distress. "Ok, well nephew. Do me a favour and not tell anyone about them. People would hurt them to get to their father." Callie and Percy nodded solemnly.

"Ok, on one condition, you tell me why they are living in the Underworld and who is their father." "That's two conditions." Percy pointed out. Hermes grinned. "I like you two." he said. Callie and Percy smiled widely, another immortal who didn't want to kill them.

Hestia sighed. "The story begins last year when me, Persephone and Hades found these two freezing to death in an alleyway after they had run away. Their sire had abandoned them. Callie had a broken leg and they both had a bad case of frostbite. We found them and discovered they were children of Poseidon."

Hermes looked liked he was about to interrupt. Hestia put up her hand. "Hades, me and Persephone looked through their memories and saw they had no place to go and had gone through so much. Poseidon didn't even acknowledged them when they were freezing to death, Callie could barely walk and they had no guidance, protection, friends or even a weapon. They now despise their sire for leaving them. So Hades and Persephone adopted them and are now raising them and making sure they make the right choice."

Hermes looked stunned. "Do they know their fate?" He asked quietly. But Percy and Callie had heard. "Yes. But if means saving innocents and our family we don't care. We aren't afraid of death." Percy said smiling sadly. "Death is inevitable," Callie said "what matters is how you spend your time with the living." Hermes was dumbstruck by the wisdom and bravery displayed by these two six year olds.

"Hey Percy, you wanna go annoy King Midas?" Callie asked grinning wildly. "Tartarus yes! He's so annoying!" Percy said happily. And with that the two children ran past Hermes and out the doors. "I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone they exist unless you, Hades or Persephone tell me to." Hermes said smiling slightly as he heard Callie and Percy laughing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Family/Adventure**

**Summary: Hermes talks with Callie and Percy about Luke**

**Age: Eight**

Hermes was delivering in the Underworld but he wasn't really focused on his job. His mind was on his children. Especially Luke. Why couldn't Luke see that he loved him? "Hermes!" yelled two happy voices from the direction of the Fields of Asphodel. Hermes smiled slightly when he saw Callie and Percy.

"HI!" Callie yelled. "She managed to get her hands on some sugar, just a warning." Percy said but he was grinning lightly. "Good job Callie. Now your ready to prank some ghosts." Hermes congratulated but his heart wasn't in it. "Something wrong?" she asked, brow furrowed in worry.

"Its just my children. The stupid ancient laws keep me from visiting or helping them and now Luke, my pride and joy, hates me." "Wait, didn't we meet a Luke and Thalia two years ago when we found the Doors of Orpheus?" "Really!" Hermes said looking ecstatic. "Yah, he didn't look to good." Callie said sadly. Hermes face fell.

"I just wish Zeus would stop enforcing these rules. It hurts me every time Luke or any of my children says they hate me." Hermes said sadly. "Someday they'll understand. Someday they will realize you do care. You guided Luke to Thalia. You helped Athena lead them to Annabeth. You gave him a family and while he may not realize it now he will someday." Percy said once again showing wisdom beyond his years.

Hermes smiled. "For some reason that helped. Thank you." He looked over and saw Callie was pulling sugar cubes from her pockets and eating them. "Oh Tartarus! Bye Hermes, need to take her back to the Fields of Asphodels to burn this off!" Percy said then dragged Callie away. Hermes smiled, they really did remind him of his children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:**** T for triggers and abuse**

**Genre****: Horror/Angst**

**Summary:**** Percy and Callie are left in the care of Charon. He tells them to go and they wander into the Fields of Punishment where they encounter their stepfather.**

**Age:**** Seven**

Callie and Percy were in the care of Charon for the day. The Furies were busy with their job, Persephone was sorting punishments out, Demeter was at the winter solstice with Hades. Hestia was with them to prevent a civil war... again.

So they were in the care of Charon. It sound like he has 'Care' in his name but he couldn't care any less. He was sitting their with a magazine and told Callie and Percy not to bother him and do whatever they wanted. That didn't stop them from bothering him.

"Charon, I'm borrrrrrreeeeddddd." Percy groaned for the tenth time. "Stuff it." was Charon's only reply. "Charon?" "What." "Why are you so grumpy." Percy snickered at Callie's comment. "Cause I want a pay raise kid. I work so hard and now am babysitting you brats but never get a pay raise." "HEY! We aren't brats!" Percy protested. "And daddy said you get paid a lot already and that you just spend it on worthless suits." Callie said innocently. Charon growled.

"Whatever brats. I'll play with you when I get a pay raise. Now shoo. Go play in the Fields of Punishment or whatever you kids do." Percy and Callie looked at Charon. "OKAY!" They said brightly and ran off happy to have permission to explore a forbidden area.

"I was being sarcastic!" Charon called out at the running children who ignored him. "Whatever." he grumbled. " I don't get a pay raise, I don't babysit." and with that he went back to his magazine on Italian suits.

Meanwhile the two children arrived at the Fields of Punishment. They were only at the mild tortures like opera music and exercise. The two children ran through the fields and began a game of tag. Then they stumbled onto one of the harsher punishments.

They screamed when they saw a man being chased by Hellhounds and another sitting in a vat of boiling oil. Gasping, they backed away but in the wrong direction. They didn't mind the tortures, they've seen and suffered worse. Just the people in them. They didn't understand they all deserved it. "Percy!" yelled Callie as she tripped on a stray bone. Percy caught her and helped her back up. They kept running until they met him.

The man of their nightmares, Gabe. He was sitting in a chair with a sign that said 'Awaiting Punishment'. The children squeaked with terror. They backed up. Percy fell and Callie tumbled on top of him. They noticed something. Gabe was not doing anything, just whimpering. They crept closer. Gabe did nothing.

"Gabe?" Percy squeaked. Callie summoned her knife while Percy uncapped Riptide, both presents for their sixth birthday. Gabe looked up, defeated until he saw the children. So you not the bird hags eh!" he said with a cruel smile. Percy and Callie held out their weapons. "We- we're not afraid of you anymore!" Callie shrieked. Percy waved Riptide threateningly but he was shaking. They were having flash backs to their past, the hopelessness, the pain.

"Heh, not afraid of me!" Gabe yelled and strained to get out of his chair but he was held back by an invisible force. Callie and Percy stumbled back. Even dead, Gabe took pleasure in their fear. He never thought about why they were there.

"Remember your mothers screams of pain while I had fun with her?" he asked sadistically. "Remember how you could do nothing when I cut her, when I broke her. When I plunged that knife into her stomach! It was so fun!" "NO! NO! STOP IT!" yelled Percy, covering his ears. Callie was on the ground crying.

"Do you still have to scars, the ones I gave you Bastards? I can remember you crying like this and it was wonderful and still is!" Gabe laughed maniacally. "NO!" shrieked Callie. While Gabe was unable to touch them he could still torture them.

Callie and Percy began to scream for help as their past flashed before their eyes. "MOMMY! DADDY!TISIPHONE! ALECTO! MEGAERA!" They shrieked as they felt the phantom pains of past injuries. The shadows began to swirl around them and bones rattled. Gabe laughed at their tears. "Your daddy left you, remember? He doesn't care! Your nothing and once I get out of this chair I'll have my playthings back!"

Percy and Callie stopped shouting, they were on the ground shaking as the past replayed itself over and over in their minds. Callie was clawing at her arm where her deepest hidden scar was. They were traumatized and now they were paying the price. They could feel the pain as the knife cut into their skin, they could hear the screams of pain from their mother, they could see the horrors. Gabe continued to taunt them and the shaking got worse. They began to mummer thing like 'mommy' 'gone' 'help' and 'pain'. The shaking got worse and worse. The shadows swirled around them and the Styx nearby seemed to become more rapid.

Meanwhile:

Hades had just returned from the Winter Solstice with a large headache. For some reason they said he was the reason Thalia died. While he didn't like her, he didn't want her dead. Just because there were a few Hellhounds in the monster herd that attacked her. Gods, there were sea and sky monsters too yet Zeus and Poseidon aren't blamed.

Then of course Zeus turns her into a pine tree. She sacrificed herself for her friends so she would've gotten Elysium but now she's stuck in a tree. Wonderful idea. And yes his Furies were there but Zeus did try and kill Nico and Bianca, it was a rash decision of revenge. He regretted it now but they were just to hurt her slightly. He was lectured heavily by Hestia and Demeter afterwards. But Zeus had just pushed him to far.

Zeus had killed all of his children other than Bianca and Nico, killed their mother, broke the oath he was forced into and for a rash decision of revenge he becomes the bad guy. Not to mention the stress from paperwork, unhappy employes and trying to figure out a way to get Bianca and Nico out of that damn hotel.

But now he could see Callie and Percy. He hoped they were okay, Charon wasn't the best with children. He walked up to where Charon was reading a book. "Where are they!?" he asked. He didn't see them and usually they yelled out greetings. Charon waved his hand dismissively. "They ran of that direction." he said and went back to his magazine. That was the direction of the Fields of Punishment. Hades paled. That was where Gabe was, waiting for them to finish designing his deluxe punishment.

Hades glared at Charon. "Do you know who's there?" he asked, voice dangerously quiet. Charon looked up and recoiled at Hades glare. "No..." "Their stepfather, the man who tortured and traumatized them to near insanity. If they found him they might have a relapse remembering their past. And their out there alone. You get what I'm saying Charon?" Charon hid behind his magazine. "We'll talk later." Hades said and swept off to find his son and daughter.

Hades found them on the ground shivering while Gabe taunted them. Hades growled, Gabe was going to pay dearly.

When Hades walked into the clearing Gabe began to whimper. He remembered how Hades killed him and tortured him personally in his free time. "Do you know who these children are?" Hades asked in a venomous voice. Gabe clearly didn't hear the hostility dripping from those words. "My step kids. Bastards, both of them. Maybe you could torture them instead of me! They deserve it!" Gabe was beyond insane when it came to hurting Callie and Percy. Hades growled lowly. "And my adopted children." Gabe paled and looked at the state of the children. He was dead... well deader.

Hades glared with force at Gabe. Gabe began to tremble worse than Callie and Percy. "Your awaiting punishment is now going to be a hundred time worse. Or maybe... I should just get Callie and Percy to design it. You certainly gave them plenty of ideas." Gabe paled even more. "Now if I ever hear you touch them again you will be thrown into Tartarus. The only reason your not there now is I want to watch you scream in pain." Hades snapped his fingers and he, Callie and Percy disappeared in a mass of shadows.

It took them a week to recover from the ordeal but they were soon back to their normal happy selves with the help of Hestia, Hades and Persephone. They also began to help design Gabe's punishment. When it was finished it would make anyone go insane from pain. Their imagination was rather morbid thanks to Gabe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:**** T for some violence**

**Genre: ****Adventure**

**Summary:**** Callie and Percy find their way out of the Underworld using the Door of Orpheus and meet Luke and Thalia.**

**Age:**** Six**

Callie and Percy ran through the Underworld. Callie was carrying a beautiful golden lyre they had found on the banks of the Styx. They finally stopped by what looked like a solid rock wall. "I think this is the Doors of Orpheus. I can sense the hidden tunnel." Percy said "Alecto said that Orpheus opened the door using music, right?" "I think so. See if you can open it using the lyre you found." Percy said grinning. Callie smiled back and strummed the lyre.

The sound thrummed along the rock wall and the ground shook slightly. Callie closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the strings. It was not really a tune but just the music sliding up and down. Never less it sounded nice.

A rumbling sound was heard and Callie stopped. Both twins stared wide eyed as the wall in front of them split in two revealing a small passageway upwards. Percy and Callie grinned at each other mischievously. "You ready?" Percy asked. "I'm ready" Callie agreed. And with that the two twins ran through the tunnel to the world above.

After climbing the stairs for what seemed like forever they came out at Central Park. It was nighttime and they stared wide eyed at the stars. It had been so long since they had seen the stars. Grinning widely they ran over to a pond and submersed themselves within it. They looked through the crystal clear water and looked over at the fishes.

They gather around, wondering who they were. _"Children of the Sea God"_ They chanted and swarmed them. Callie giggled while Percy full out laughed. "Ok ok!" He choked out, the fish swam away. "You can't tell anyone about us, that's on order. We must stay secret. Keep it in the pond, K?" _"Of course Lord"_ They responded. Callie and Percy smiled. After swimming for a bit they left the pool.

After finding a nice tree they sat at the base while Callie experimented with her lyre. "Does this sound nice?" she asked and strummed some notes in a melody. It actually sounded pleasant and soothing. "Its nice." Percy said as he relaxed. They sat in companionable silence with Callie playing the same notes over in over again, lulling them into a sense of peace. Then two people walked by them.

The first one was a boy with blonde hair and a mischievous smile. The other was a girl with spiky black hair and punk clothes. Percy and Callie snapped to attention. Deciding they weren't a threat they went back to relaxing. Callie strummed her lyre and Percy traced his arm where a scar was over and over. Both of their eyes were closed as they enjoyed the cool breeze.

The two people studied them. The girl pulled out a mace canister and the boy held up a bent golf club. "Who are you?" the boy asked warily. Percy and Callie opened their eyes. "I'm Callie Jackson." "And I'm Percy Jackson." they answered softly. "You demigods?" asked the punk girl harshly. "Yes." Percy said simply. "We are and if you try and hurt us, we've been training. Now we can kill a small hellhound."

The blonde boy looked impressed. "I'm Luke and this is Thalia." he said. "You wish to join us, we can help with the monsters." They both looked at him. "We have a loving family who help train us already. We are happy with our life. We were left behind to an abusive stepfather but now we found a new life." Thalia looked curious.

"How bad was he?" A single tear slid down Callie's cheek. "We don't speak of what he did but we still have scars hidden." Luke ground his teeth. _'Six year olds with scars! The gods left them alone to take that! They are truly horrible. These children already were forced to mature so fast.'_ "Don't feel pity. This music Callie plays makes us all sad and phy-phys- argg!" "Philosophical?" Luke suggested. Percy nodded. "Exactly." "Do you hate the gods?" Luke asked.

Callie glared at the ground and she strummed her lyre angrily. "One." she hissed. "Our sire never bothered to even speak to us when we were freezing to death. I could barely walk. We had no weapon, no friends, no food. Only each other. Then our true family found us. While our birth father didn't even lead us to an ally they took us in and treated us as their own even knowing we were his children."

"They sound like nice people." Thalia said smiling, happy two young demigods have a nice life. Percy smiled, "Yes they are. Although we should get home. Don't tell anyone about us please. We would rather live our life without being dragged off." "Sure, but if you need help come to us." Luke said. "Our fate no one can help us with." Percy said cryptically, showing maturity beyond his years. "But you can try." Thalia said stubbornly.

"Fate is always set in stone. You may try and change it but no one can. The path to fate is ever changing like water yet the destination is never altered. Thanatos taught us that." Percy said. "You've met Thanatos!" Luke said in disbelief. "Yes. Now we have to get going. The few tunes Callie's figured out how to play are making me sad and wise. Anyways, if daddy finds out we're out here we're going to have Tartarus to pay." Percy said with a small smile. Callie grinned. "I'm going to have to ask Orph-" she glanced at Thalia and Luke "... our teachers" she rectified "how to play the lyre. Its nice and calming."

Thalia and Luke glance at each other, those two were hiding something. As they watched the two walk around the corner Thalia mouthed, 'Follow them?'. Luke nodded. They both crept after the siblings quietly.

They found the two standing in front of a rock. Crouching behind a bush, they watched as Callie and Percy talked quickly. Callie pulled out her lyre, Luke and Thalia watched confused. She ran her fingers over the stings. The ground rumbled and soon the rock split open to reveal a path right down to Hades. _'Orpheus's Door!'_ Thalia and Luke thought with disbelief. Percy and Callie smiled once more at the night sky. Then they both walked down into the darkness, hand in hand.

"Its official, those kids have a death wish." Thalia said as she watched the rock snap shut. "I don't know. They did say they were going home and they went to the Underworld. Also, didn't they say they knew Thanatos." Thalia scrunched up her nose while thinking.

"Hmm... Maybe they live in the Underworld for some reason." "I have a feeling we should just leave this be. They seem happy down there so why change their happy lifestyle. If they like the Underworld and aren't killed yet maybe we should just leave them." Luke said. "Good idea. Keep it to survival." Thalia agreed. They looked back at the unremarkable rock. "Lets forget this ever happened." "Agreed." And with that they left.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, no one ever knew they went to the surface. And Orpheus started teaching Callie how to play the lyre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:**** K**

**Genre:**** Adventure**

**Summary:**** They discover shadow travel after pranking a ghost.**

**Age:**** Nine**

Percy sat there hiding behind a rock. Callie was nearby buried in a pile of bones with her eyes peaking out. Both of their eyes were sparkling with mischief. Hermes had just given them a bucket of paint. They were doing their favourite pastime, pranking King Minos. He was nothing but an old geezer, even their dad agreed.

King Minos drifted out of the judging pavilion. He was heading back to Elysium which Hades only gave him when he heard Minos gave Daedalus a hard time. Nothing else. Hades really hated people who cheated death.

But as he floated under an arch Callie pulled a string and the bucket came tumbling down. Even though the paint went right through him it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Percy and Callie burst out laughing at Minos's face but in the process revealed their position.

Minos's face contorted into one of fury. "I'll get you! Do you know what power I have!" Percy stuck his tongue out at Minos and both twins ran away. As they ran into the shadows they made the shadows coat them to hide their location. Then they thought about going home. Suddenly they became one with the shadows. Percy and Callie grabbed each others hands as they travelled through the cold darkness. When they emerged they were in the throne room of Hades Palace. "Styx." Percy said before they both passed out.

"Well..." Hades said as looked at his children in mild amusement. "Lets get ready to warn the ghostly population. They now can shadow travel." Persephone gave a light laugh. "Oh, everyone will be terrified. They can now go anywhere in the Underworld almost instantaneously. King Minos will be terrified." "In fairness, he did start it by calling them little ungrateful brats." Hades remarked. "Holding grudges is a child of Hades most common fatal flaw." Persephone said and looked at Hades smugly. "And their father's." Hades grumbled a bit.

"I better put them somewhere they won't trip the skeletons." Persephone said as she watched a skeleton soldier trip over Callie's slumbering form. She didn't even twitch. "They sleep like the dead." Hades observed. "They live with the dead so is it really so surprising?" "No, not really." Persephone snapped her fingers and the two children disappeared in a swirl of flowers.

The ghost population was horrified when they learned Callie and Percy could shadow travel. It meant two hyperactive kids could appear and moment at any time. And King Minos was even more upset when he learned he helped them figure it out.


End file.
